


mistletoe // one-shot

by trynottofallapart



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haylor, One Shot, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trynottofallapart/pseuds/trynottofallapart
Summary: With a house decorated and ready for Christmas, Taylor and Harry embrace the season's spirit and cheer.





	mistletoe // one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> this one is incredibly short but I think it's really cute!! I feel like it doesn't need anymore. enjoy :))

Bells and ornaments trinkle as they dance on the Christmas tree that Harry and Taylor have just finished decorating. Gentle taps of snow on the window pane echo through the house that has already received a glamorous makeover; tinsel and fairy lights have already been hung upon the walls on only the 2nd of December.

Taylor and Harry cheer, looking proudly at the Christmas tree they had taken hours meticulously planning and decorating. They have their matching Christmas sweaters on, although Harry thought they looked quite ridiculous in them."I mean, really Taylor? Olivia and Meredith in Santa hats? On a Christmas sweater? How much did this even cost?"

Taylor laughs but rolls her eyes. She knows he'd choke if he ever found out how much they had cost her but in her eyes, they were the best use of money.

"Babe, be grateful you have such an amazing girlfriend who would go through lengths to make sure you're warm!"

"I have about ten other Christmas sweaters, I didn't really need one with your cats on them", Harry states matter-of-factly.

He walks over to Taylor and wraps his arms around her waist, allowing their noses to touch just the slightest.

"However, because I love your cats so much, and I love you, I will wear this for years to come", Harry whispers with his eyes closed. Taylor's nose felt bitterly cold against his, a bright red colour shining from her pale skin. He shivered but brought his lips closer to her nose. He gave it a small peck, hoping it would warm it up a little. Taylor didn't give him much of a chance to do this as soon enough, she had lifted her head and slid her lips between his. Harry's hands reached into Taylor's hair, combing out her doubts and worries while warming her heart up. She was ecstatic about being able to spend such a special time with him; "like a family", she'd say. They'd always talked about getting married and having children, even on their first date two years ago. Right now, though, all she was concerned about was his tongue in her mouth and his hands in her hair.

Seconds pass and all they do is stand in each other's arms, not bothering to move. Harry looks up, remembering his placement of the mistletoe above them. He smiles, "mistletoe, you have to kiss me now".

"Haven't I already done that?"

"One more wouldn't hurt"

"Fine, one more"

Their fingers intertwine by their sides and one again, their lips connect and warmth reverberates throughout their bodies.

"Merry Christmas Taylor"

"Merry Christmas"


End file.
